Quest for Camelot, Final Fantasy VIII Style
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Rinoa as Kayley and Squall as Garrett. AU Rinoa, daughter of the late Sir Caraway, sets out on an journey to find the missing Excalibur. SR
1. Characters and Prologue

Quest for Camelot, Final Fantasy VIII Style

Characters and Prologue

Rinoa Heartilly as Kayley

Squall Leonheart as Garrett

Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas as Devon and Cornwell

Seifer Almasy as Ruber

The salt seawater slapped a cliff as the mist disappeared to reveal a young girl with shoulder length dark midnight hair and deep chocolate brown eyes riding on a chocobo, Rinoa shouted back to her father and mother, Sir Caraway and Lady Julia, "Come on!" Sir Caraway is one of the Knights of the Round Table, Rinoa wants to become a knight and visit Camelot. After they appeared on their Chocobos, Rinoa called, "Father!" she jumped into her father's arms as they rolled down into a sandy bank.

"Father, do you really have to go?" Rinoa asked her father; King Arthur was summoning his knights for a special day in Camelot, Sir Caraway answered to his daughter, "I'm afraid I must Rinoa. The knights will be here soon." Rinoa asked her father, "Tell me again why you became a knight," Lady Julia still on rode down and said to Rinoa surprised, "But Rinoa, you've heard it a thousand times!"

Caraway sated up, said to Julia, "Oh, but its fine dear," then he turned to Rinoa to began the tell, he drew three circle, "Well, my daughter, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous. The people stood divided, brother against brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of Excalibur, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from it's stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed…then, on the very day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forward, his name was Arthur, and he was that true king. With Excalibur at his side he led us out of the darkness and together we built the greatest kingdom on earth…and everyone rejoiced."

"Camelot!" Rinoa yelled happily throwing her arms up in the air, then Caraway showed her his shield, "And so these three rings represent the unity of our people. As a knight I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur."

Rinoa heard some Chocobos galloping their way; she knew that the other knights were here, she shouted, "The knights are here!" Both Caraway and Rinoa got back on their Chocobos, he said to Rinoa, "I must go now, Rinoa, Arthur has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot." Then he and Julia kissed over Rinoa's chocobo, as he left Rinoa yelled, "I'm coming with you, daddy!" Caraway turned around and said, "Yes, when you are old enough, Rinoa. I will take you to Camelot. I love you, Rinoa." As she watched the knights ride off, she said, "One day, I will be a knight, like father."

_All: United we stand_

_Now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand_

_Brother to brother_

_No one shall be greater than all_

_United we stand_

_Now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_King Arthur: It's been ten years, we celebrate_

_All that made our kingdom great_

_Liberty and justice for all_

_Each of us shall now divide_

_In equal shares our courtyside_

_Promising equality for all who reside_

_All: United we stand_

_Now and forever_

_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand_

_Brother to brother_

_No one shall be greater than all_

_Knights: Liberty!_

_Justice!_

_Trust!_

_All: Shall be greater than all_

_Knights: Freedom!_

_Peace!_

_Honor!_

_All: No one greater than all_

_Knights: Goodness!_

_Strength!_

_Sir Caraway: Valor!_

_All: Shall be greater than…_

They rode all the way from the country home to the kingdom of Camelot, the villagers cheered as they entered the castle. A shadow from the shadows stepped out; he had pulled back platinum blonde hair and light grey blue eyes. This is Sir Seifer, also one of the Knights of the Round Table, he cares for himself, he said, "Charming sing along, now let's get down to business. What about my new land? I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Sir Seifer, always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The land will be divided according to each person's needs," King Arthur said. "Then I need more then everyone. I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were weak and charitable," he said.

Sir Caraway said, "The king has spoken." Sir Seifer said, "Then it's time for a new king, and I vote for me." "I will never serve a false king," Sir Caraway protested, then Sir Seifer said, "Then you will serve a dead one." He ran toward Arthur as more knights jump up to protect their king. Sir Caraway got hit in the head, then ending up dieing, falling to the floor.

Arthur got Excalibur out of its carrier, and used the power to protect him, knocking Seifer to the wall, also wounding his arm, he got up, holding onto his wounded arm, saying, "One day that sword will be in my hands and all will be mine." The other knights and King Arthur looked down at Sir Caraway, lying motionless on the floor, sadly saying, "Sir Caraway……"

At the country home, Rinoa sat on a fake chocobo, acting like a knight, and then she heard Chocobos galloping to their house, she hopped off, saying to Lady Julia, "Mother, listen, father!" She ran past the other knights until she saw her father's body, wrapped and being pulled oxen.

"No," was all she could say, at his funeral, King Arthur said to Lady Julia, "Your husband died saving my life, saving Camelot. Lady Julia, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you. Sir Caraway was my most trusted knight and my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot." So the knights raised their swords in honor of the knight who bravely died protecting Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur. Rinoa looked into the water, wondering how she will live without her father.

_If you were with me now,_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_You're the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

_I want live to my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could_

_And I would fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_But I can feel, his heart beat still_

_And I will do great on my father's wings_

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_These horses strides, with one days ride_

_Will have covered more distance than me_

_And I would fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel, his heart beat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_Someday,_

_With his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free_

_To fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel, his heart beat still_

_And I will do great things,_

_On my father's wings_

_On my father's wings_


	2. Excalibur stolen, Rinoa meets Squall

Chapter1 Excalibur Stolen, Rinoa meets blind Squall

Ten years passed since the death of Sir Caraway, Rinoa had grown into a beautiful young woman still holding onto her dream of becoming a knight, King Arthur is having a meeting with his knights, and he said, "In the ten years since Sir Caraway's death, equality and freedom have spread across throughout the land. Excalibur has given as the power to stand against all injustice. Camelot has prospered our greatest dream."

Suddenly a large creature smashes through the ceiling, it had front legs and head of an eagle and the body and hind legs of lion, one knight said, "It's a griffin." The griffin flew down to King Arthur, grabbing Excalibur from him, wounding him badly in the process. His knights came to comfort him, but he said, "Never mind me, find Merlin, and go after the sword." So he told the others, "Send word across the land Excalibur's been stolen!" Merlin, King Arthur's magician, said to a falcon with beautiful sliver wings, "Sliver Wings protect the sword." It flew away from the castle following the griffin, then attacked it, making it drop Excalibur in a forest.

The knights rode out after the sword as the word is being send across the land, a man yelled, "Excalibur's been stolen!" All the way at the country home, Rinoa had heard of the sudden theft in Camelot, Lady Julia said angrily, "No, absolutely not!" Rinoa protested, "But mother, Excalibur's been stolen, I must go after it." Her mother said, "That's a job for the knights, not a young girl." Rinoa said angrily, "But I want to be a knight, go on grand adventures, rescuing damsels in distress. What is a damsel anyway?" "Now Rinoa, Rinoa stand still and try on your new dress," Julia said slipping a white dress over her daughter's head, Rinoa said angrily, "Mother! I don't want a new dress, I want to save Camelot! If you'd just let me I know I could find Excalibur all by myself." "The knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together."

"While I'm working here, doing chores, fetching eggs, taking care of the house, boring. Where's the glory in that?" "Rinoa, one day you will find out what Camelot stands for, until then you'll stay here with me."

"Oh, all right," she said, running upstairs to the barn, Julia turned to a picture of her husband, wonders, "What would you do?" "How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here with these silly chickens?" Rinoa said to herself grabbing an egg, suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall, Rinoa turned to face it, and she dropped the egg in fright. A masked knight walked into the house. Julia asked steered, "Who, who are you," then he took the mask off, revealing pulled back platinum blonde hair and light grey blue eyes, Julia realized, "Seifer."

"Julia, I was in neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade. How about a little kiss? I hear you're still single…" he said, stepping closer to her. "Impertinent pig!" Julia shouted, Seifer said, "Is that a no?" "I demand you leave immediately!" she said, he said, "So rude, and after I came all this way just to see you." "What do you want?" she asked, he simply answered, "Camelot…"

_Camelot! Let's go back to war and violence_

_I'm bored with peace and SILENCE!_

_Nights of evil, filled with fear_

_Your worst nightmare, that's my idea of fun!_

"You're mad," Julia said, Seifer said, "I'm so glad you noticed, I've working on it for years…and pretty Julia you're going to help me." He cut a picture of Rinoa, Julia said, "I'd sooner die." "I think you'll find that you won't be able to resist!" Seifer said as he sliced the picture at the neck, which recalled Rinoa herself being held by Seifer's servants. "Don't you dare harm her!" Julia shouted as she was grabbed by his servant, Rinoa struggling said, "Mother..." "Follow my plan," Seifer said, Rinoa swung a mace at him, he turned around and stopped her, "and she won't be hurt."

_Let darkness find its sad ways_

_Let's go back to good bad days_

_No more foolish acts of kindness_

_Arthur and his kingdom will be mine!_

_Years from now, no one will bother_

_To recall your good King Arthur_

_Because all of this will be mine!_

_I have a plan, it includes you_

_You, Julia, will lead me to Camelot_

_Where I will claim all this is mine_

_In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide_

_You'll sit up front as the gates open wide_

_Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!_

_With this potion I brought from some witches_

_A drop on this chicken;_

_And watch as it switches into a weapon_

_That I can use at well._

_Now this chicken can kill!_

_Ta-dah! Behold:_

_A blade beak!_

_Stand right up and enter quickly;_

_I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel._

_Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!_

_Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!_

_No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!_

_Prepare for the dawning of a new age:_

_The Seiferian age!_

_Year one!_

_(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,_

_We are the army of death and gloom)_

_(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,_

_We are the army of death and gloom)_

_Only one will be revered,_

_Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared!_

_I'd just like to say a few words:_

_I, me, mine!_

_You were mistaken if you believed_

_Seifer was someone who'd crumble and leave_

_Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!_

_I told you once_

_I told you twice!_

_Everything you see before you_

_Every little bit of it will…_

_Be…_

_Mine!_

Rinoa slipped away from her guard, Lady Julia told her, "Rinoa, go to Camelot, warn Arthur." "I won't leave you here," Rinoa said, Julia said, "Rinoa, Seifer will be at Camelot in three days. Take the main road, get there first." "But mother…" "Go, while you still have the chance…go Rinoa you're our only hope……be careful dear." Rinoa slipped away and hid under a bridge, Seifer ordered, "To the Wagons! Next Stop Camelot!"

The griffin landed on the bridge Rinoa hid under and she heard the conversation between the griffin and Seifer. "Ahh, my pet, how was the flight?" Seifer asked. "Peril sweeps the land." "Precisely," the griffin answered, Seifer said, "My plan is prefect." "Precisely," the griffin said again, he said, "Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable." "Precisely," the griffin said again, he said, "And now Excalibur is mine."

"Here is where we enter into a gray area," the griffin said, Seifer said, "Excuse me, you lost Excalibur! How?" "I was attacked by a falcon," the griffin explained, Seifer said, "What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny little pigeon!" "It wasn't a pigeon," the griffin said. "It was a falcon! With sliver wings!" "Sliver wings, oooh scary, you stupid animal! Where is the sword?" "In a place of untold danger." "The forbidden forest?" "Precisely master." "Have I told you today how magnificent and totally worthless you are?" He ridded the eyelids off.

The griffin roared, and then Rinoa ran for her chocobo. "Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" Seifer said. "Oh, ah, oh that girl… You, you and your fancy feet… after her and bring her back!" He turned to the griffin, he said, "And you are going to lead me to Excalibur." Lady Julia folded her hands together and started a prayer for her daughter.

_I pray you'll be my eyes_

_And watch her how she goes_

_And help her to be wise_

_Help me to let go_

_Every mile thus pray_

_Every child knows_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her to your grace_

_To a place where she'll safe_

_I pray she finds your light_

_And holds it in her heart_

_As darkness falls each night_

_Remind her where you are_

_Every mile thus pray_

_Every child knows_

_Need to find a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_Give her faith so she'll be safe_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe_

Rinoa was being chased into the forbidden forest, she whispered to herself, "The forbidden forest." "Hey, we're not goin' there, are we?" Bladebeak asked, one of Seifer's monstrous servants said, "Chicken." "But I got a wife and three eggs at home… Hey, hey don't leave without me." Rinoa was chased until she fell down a cliff into a lake. A man fishing there said, "Hey, that's my net!"

Rinoa looked up at him, he was no older at herself, he had spiky dark brown hair, his bangs fell into his baby blue eyes, he started to fight Seifer's servants, he wiped their butts. "Wow, that was incredible," Rinoa said afterward. "How you smashed those creatures, how you avoid that, that thing. You're amazing, you're incredible…" "Hmm, hmmm humph," the guy seemed more focus on the net, she said, "You're not even listening to me…" "Great," he said. "It took me six weeks to make this net."

"The net?" Rinoa wondered. "You saved my life. Thank you." "Well, anyone can make a mistake," he said, Rinoa said, "Oh, hahaha, I get it. This is where King Arthur sends all his unfunny jesters, right?" He chuckled and said, "And I thank you." "For what?" "For reminding why I'm a hermit. Good day!" "But wait what's your name?" "It's Squall." "I'm Rinoa… Squall why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you? Ohhh, I didn't realize you were…" "What? Tall, rugged, handsome?" "Blind." "You know, I always forget that one…"

A falcon on his shoulder chirped a lot, Rinoa said, "Hey, look your falcon has sliver wings." "Really?" Squall said. "I'll have to take your word on that." "Oh, no I'm sorry it means he knows where Excalibur is." "Sure he does. In Camelot. You know, big castle, lots of flags." "No, it's somewhere in the forest. Seifer has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage. That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Arthur. Or Camelot and my mother are doomed."

Ayden, his falcon, chirped in agreement, Squall said, "What? The sword is here?" Ayden chirped in agreement, Squall said, "Right, we're going after it!" "Great," Rinoa said, Squall said, "Not you. Me and Ayden. We work alone." "Why I don't see any reason why I can't come along?"

_Like every tree_

_Stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world_

_With no one else_

_All by myself I stand alone_

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_

_And I embrace what others fears_

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

_Just likes of me are welcome here_

_Everything breathes and I know each breathe_

_For me it means life_

_For other it's death_

_It's perfectly balanced_

_Perfectly planned_

_More then enough for this man_

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone_

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer, don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies_

_But in my world there's no compromise_

_Like every tree stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_

_I share my world with no one else_

_All by myself I stand alone_

_All by myself I stand alone_

_All by myself I stand alone_


End file.
